


insatiable

by fireinmyveins



Series: 〜 One-Shot Fics 〜 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Dirty Talk, FTM Kadar, Fluff and Smut, Kadar Lives, M/M, Modern Assassins, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Rauf has a very important Creed briefing, and Kadar is at home and (as usual) unable to wait for him to get back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I… I apologize in advanced. This is in no way meant to fetishize anyone. It's just trans!Kadar getting some with his loving boyfriend. That's it. Just the two being nasty in the privacy of their room.

"The Templar's thirst for power is insatiable."

 _Always so dramatic_ , Rauf thought as Altair stood before the Assassins, his arms gesturing greatly as he talked. Everyone was paying rapt attention as the young Grandmaster briefed them on their newest assignment, which was to stop the Templars in finding a new Piece of Eden, the Staff. Or at least that's what Rauf thought Altair was talking about. It was hard to really concentrate on even his most enthusiastic of speeches with Kadar texting him nonstop.

It had been going on all day. Generally it wasn't a nuisance. Rauf also spent a considerable amount of time texting Kadar when the two were separated, enough for Malik to chide and call them 'a pair of schoolgirls'. Maria just said he was jealous Altair was never like that to him. Today it was different however. Kadar's messages had started innocent enough, a simple _'what are you doing?', 'has Altair ripped his hair off yet?', 'is my brother giving him head in the closet again?'_. A bit later however they had turned more… salacious. Still nothing out of the ordinary, Rauf answered cheekily and with a promise for a long, slow night, once he got home, along with a description of what he'd be doing to him.

Ten minutes passed without an answer, which was odd. Kadar was quick typing. Assuming his boyfriend had gotten busy or distracted, Rauf placed his phone on the meeting room's table and listened to Altair. Suddenly the loud _ping_ of his phone made everyone turn their heads, and with red cheeks he reached to answer it.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll turn it off right now." Looking quick he realized Kadar had finally answered. Unlocking his screen, he was met with a shirtless picture of his boyfriend, taken in front of their mirror, winking and biting his lip playfully.

Kadar Al-Sayf was so beautiful it never failed to take his breath away. Rauf drank in all of him: from the mastectomy scars— which Kadar was proud of for reasons the other would never understand— to the tapered hips and the shaved pussy barely covered by wet panties…

Oh.

It was a miracle he didn't shriek like he usually would. Instead his jaw had unhinged and his mouth was open wide at the picture. It was followed by a face blowing a kiss and yellow heart, enough to let his intentions be known. A second image was sent, now of Kadar with the panties gone and bent over in front of their floor-to-ceiling mirror, his round ass in display with his pussy lips peeking between his soft thighs. Rauf angled his phone so no one would notice him responding.

Kadar  
  
KADAR  
  
now is NOT the time for this  
  
there's always time for a little fun. I bet Altair is just talking about "the Templar's thirst for power"  
  


He still was, almost to the point of sounding fanatical. But Rauf wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. Silencing his phone he shoved it inside his pocket and continued to pay attention. Or try to, because every word reminded him more and more of Kadar, especially in the state he was in their home.

_The Staff was first known to be in the possession of… of… this is important! Of… Moses, yes. With it he parted… parted…_

The phone vibrated again, then again, and one last time after a few minutes of blissful silence. Rauf placed both hands between his thighs, telling himself it wouldn't do any good to see what Kadar had sent. The Al-Sayf just wanted to tease him and he wouldn't fall for his game. And yet the little curious voice in the back of his head urged him to see. Just one innocent peek at the phone wouldn't hurt, and then back to the very important mission briefing that Altair was giving. What if it was something important and Kadar had finished messing around?

Rauf unlocked his phone quickly and almost kicked the table once he peeked at the message. He launched a quick prayer, _oh_ Allah _help me with this man_ , and swallowed nervously. _And please don't let anyone see_.

The first two were more photos. In them Kadar had his face, red with unmasked lust, pressed against the pillows and his backside in the air. The first was of him with his legs wide enough that his reddened pussy lips showed between his thighs and round ass, both shiny from his slick juices under the bedroom lights. The second was of him sliding a vibrator ( _the_ vibrator, the one he used when Rauf was gone for too long and he missed him, thick and long with delicious grooves on the head and edges) into his pussy. His face was red and that picture was more blurry, no doubt the desire he felt at having something so big vibrating inside of him making it hard to focus the phone.

Underneath the table, Rauf crossed his legs as tight as he could as he felt himself harden. The third was a simple written text message.

finish quick and this can be you inside of me ;)  
  


Rauf must've whimpered, because Altair had stopped talking and Maria was reaching to touch his forehead, claiming he looked feverish. In fact everyone looked at him with heartfelt concern. Expect for Malik. Because he _knew_. How much he knew was a whole another matter, but it was obvious from the half-disgusted and half-unsurprised glances he gave that he was aware of what his brother was up to. Still, Malik managed to convince them they could continue and as the meeting went on again the phone vibrated.

please kadar, this is serious. I'm in a briefing with your brother  
  
as if he and Altair don't do the same. just leave. i'm so wet for you, i need you inside of me  
  
pleaaase hayati, isn't your cock hard from watching me play with myself?  
  


And an image followed the message, of Kadar's hand tight against their sheets while the toy vibrated inside of him without remorse, more juices sliding and some droplets jumping from between his straining legs.

it's all your fault, i need to concentrate  
  
do you have your headphones?  
  
yes, why?  
  
put them on  
  


And Rauf, obviously no longer thinking from the lack of blood in the head upon his shoulders, did just that. Another message came through, a video this time. The thumbnail was of him sucking on a dildo, and it was honestly the most innocuous thing of the day. Rauf would watch it and then appease Kadar, try to compromise with him that this wasn't the moment for sex. The video started quiet, the sounds of the AC and traffic, Kadar's enthusiastic sucking and the TV in the background being the only noticeable ones. After a few minutes of just giving the faux cock a blowjob, ones in which Rauf had ignored the video completely and had concentrated on Altair discussing the Pieces of Eden, Kadar had lubed the toy up and was ready to put on a show.

" _O-o-o-oh fucking yes! Ah! Harder_ habibi _, fuck me hard!_ "

Masking his scream, or was it a moan?, beneath a flimsy cough, Rauf watched as Kadar had two toys to fuck himself with, one inside his pussy and other in his ass. His body twitched on the bed as he was filled from both ends. The phone was positioned on a table or something, to be able to record him as he trashed around. One hand was simply pressing the vibrator deeper into his pussy as juices leaked and even drops squirted just a little, it being on the highest setting, and the other was pounding the thick dildo in his ass. From his mouth came a never ending stream of filthy words.

" _Ye-es! Fuck… harder, p-please. Lick my pussy… eat me out. Want your cock… want… fuck! Need your cock in me, need your cum. Rauf!_ "

Kadar's blue, lust-fogged eyes stared straight at the phone. " _I want you… to come home as qu-quick as you can. I want you to come into our room and slide your big cock into me. And then…_ shit… _I want you to fuck my pussy until all my juices drip down your cock and you cum deep in-inside of me._ " He stopped for a second, his eyes closing and rolling back in pleasure. " _A-and then… I wanna lick my juices o-off you cock while you eat me out til I scream your name._ "

Rauf could do that.

"Rauf, where are you going?" Altair had stopped talking again, his hawkish eyes centered on Rauf, with displeasure.  
Bumping against the table and chairs as he stood up clumsily, he winced like a scolded child. _At least it's not Malik_. "I'm not feeling well! I… I think I need to go home and… rest! Yes, rest. That's it."

Altair yelled something as he left the room, trying his hardest to not just run. Malik only snorted and rolled his eyes, no doubt planning on telling Kadar of the importance of these briefings and that his urges needed to wait. Rauf managed to get to his car without cumming untouched, and turned it on with shaking hands, the pent up desire making him incoherent. He reached for his phone and quickly typed a reply.

I'll be there in 20  
  
think you can make that 15?  
  
we'll see  
  


* * *

Kadar had turned off the vibrator and laid on the bed in anticipation. He squirmed on the bed from the excitement and the sensation of the toys still inside of him, as he imagined what Rauf would do. Even through the phone it was obvious he wasn't all that pleased with Kadar's actions. And that made everything _more_ exciting. Rarely was his boyfriend aggressive or dominating in their lovemaking, but when he was? Oh did the memory of those few-and-far in between times make more juices drop down Kadar's thighs. He was taken from his thoughts with the opening and closing of the front door and he sat up once Rauf came into their room.

He looked better than Kadar could ever imagine. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen from biting them and most importantly, his hard cock was apparent even through the loose pants. Kadar spread his legs invitingly, showing both toys inside of him.

"Took you long enough," he said teasingly."  
"I. _cannot_. believe you! Have you no shame Kadar? Anyone could have seen the messages, even Malik! Especially Malik! Were you not thinking or was it that you really didn't give a fuck?"

Kadar leant up on his elbows. Anger was apparent in Rauf's eyes, instead of the pleasure he had wanted to see. Had he gone to far this time?

Rauf's mouth opened and close and his hands balled into fists. He stood there for what seemed like forever, mad, until he strode the distance to Kadar and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Kadar gasped as one hand sneaked to his rub his clit, and his hips jerked up to meet it. The muscles in his thighs stiffened at the practiced touches, Rauf being more forceful than usual but still perfect. 

_Not what I expected, but still very nic-…_ "Woah!"

With his face now pressed against the pillows, Kadar could only feel as Rauf kissed the small of his back, still rubbing his clit in circles, and used his other hand to reach for the vibrator in his pussy. Rauf grabbed its base, slowly moving it out of him, making Kadar feel the curved shape of it. When only the tip remained between his lips he began to put it back inside of him, as slow as he had taken it out.

"Ra-Rauf!"  
"Is that good? Or should I try harder?"

Rauf kissed his neck as he began to fuck him with the toy. Kadar grasped the bed and moaned as his pussy tightened around it, the pace was too slow to his liking. He could feel Rauf's cock hard against his bare thigh, even through his pants, and feebly thrust against it.

"You're wea-wearing too much clothes."  
Rauf laughed against his ear. "My bad. I'll fix that right now."

Sliding the vibrator out of him completely, Kadar made a displeased sound as the warmth and weight left his body. He rolled onto his back and watched with appraisal as Rauf took off his clothing bit by bit, until he was as naked as his boyfriend. Kadar had always been envious of the other man's body, the way he was all muscle and yet somehow still soft and pliant underneath his hands. For a moment the two shared a tender smile, not saying anything or even moving. Rauf crawled between Kadar's spread legs and kissed his lips.

"You're incorrigible _rouhi_ , absolutely indecent too."  
Kadar smiled against his lips, cupping his face. "And you love me that way."  
"Of course."

Rauf kissed the center of Kadar's chest, then his navel— bringing out a giggle from his boyfriend— and finally to the top of each of his thighs. Lifting his hips and kneeling between his legs, he found himself at eye level. Exactly where he had wanted to be. Hunger darkened his eyes and he dove into Kadar's pussy pussy. His tongue attacked his dripping hole, lapping up all of his juices. Rauf could hear his soft moans and felt a hand claw at his scalp, Kadar's surefire sign of a job well done. Making sure to kiss the red lips (especially sensitive for Kadar) he then licked his throbbing clit. Kadar's pleasured scream cracked halfway as Rauf's tongue and lips worked their magic, and the blue-eyed man grabbed the back of his head, his legs taut and shaking from the pleasure. Kadar reached for one of Rauf's hands and tangled their fingers tightly as his breathing became more intense. His moans became louder and louder.

Finally, when Kadar felt himself close to cumming, Rauf pulled away and pressed as much of a chaste kiss as he could to his clit. Bewildered, Kadar huffed and aimed a kick to his shoulder.

"Rauf Lehb, stop teasing!"  
"Tempting. But you… you didn't when I asked. You were willing to leave me there, hard and unfulfilled." Rauf propped his chin on one hand and grabbed the dildo inside of Kadar's ass and began teasing him with it. "That's unfair."

 _Oh right, that one._ Kadar had almost forgotten he had another toy inside of him, thanks to Rauf's skillful pleasuring. Closing his legs on instinct he felt himself throb, more juices slowly dropping from him. He was going to die of blue balls, if such a death were possible.

"Al-right. I'm sorry. I-I mean it. I didn't want to te-EAH-se you. I just… just… argh you're the worst!"  
Rauf withdrew the toy from him and shrugged. "And you love me this way," he echoed.  
"O-of course."

Wrapping both legs around him, Rauf grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times. Mostly for Kadar's viewing pleasure than for anything else, seeing as his boyfriend had always had a thing for Rauf touching himself before him. It proved true again as his blue eyes narrowed and he bit his lower lip. Grabbing his shaft, Rauf rubbed the head of his cock between the pussy lips, parting them but not entering just yet. He nudged the clit with his cock and watched as Kadar rocked against him. They had cum just from this, and the idea was tempting. Maybe for another time however.

"Hold on," Rauf said and winked.

Before Kadar could express his confusion, Rauf gripped his thighs and lifted them off the bed, before walking up the nearest wall and pressing Kadar against it.

"What? Rauf!"  
Worry crossed his eyes. "I-is this too much? I could stop…"  
"No! Just… don't drop me."

His pussy was so wet that Rauf's cock slid in with ease. Their position made it so it was _deeper_ than it would usually be, and Kadar's eyes rolled back at the sensation of being so full. Rauf's grip on Kadar's thighs was bruising, fingers digging into the skin for purchase and nails making small crescents as he fucked him. Kadar's pussy was dripping beyond belief, his juices coating all of Rauf's cock and their smacking thighs. His ass jumped with the rough thrusts and Rauf slapped it, admiring the red handprint that formed and the way that Kadar arched his back and thrust his hips, forcing more of the cock into himself.

"Please… pl-please. Fuck my pussy… need your cock so b-bad…"  
Rauf bit his neck. "Why should I please you? You were teasing me all day long, tempting me and then making me work for it. I think," he slapped Kadar's ass again and his pussy twitched in excitement at the dark tone of his voice, "you should beg for it."  
"Rauf! _Allah_ d-don't do this… need your cock in me, need your cum… g-gotta fuck me real good. Please!"

Kadar was sobbing as Rauf's thrusts became slow, almost painfully so. It was torture to have him so deep inside of him and yet not have him do anything at all. He kissed his boyfriend's neck and chest, worrying Rauf's nipples against his teeth and felt the rumble of his chest as he moaned.

" _Habibi_ fuck me. Just do it. _Please_."

Rauf wasn't going to last long, seeing Kadar in such a state. Throwing any caution of who could hear them out the window, he sped up his thrusts and began to really fuck him. It was easy to get lost in the sensation, with how tight his boyfriend was around him and how well he took the rough fucking. The wet slapping sound of his fucking Kadar's pussy was only second to their moans and breathless praises. Kadar whispered how much he loved him through each kiss, and Rauf answered back, telling him how lucky he was to have someone so beautiful and perfect. Really, it was hard to be angry at him for too long, even if that was what Kadar wanted.

His legs began to shake with their combined weights and his thrusts became erratic. Kadar suddenly froze and dug his nails into Rauf's back, moaning as he came.

" _Ha-habibi_ , Rauf. Cum in-inside of… me. Ah fuck."

Rauf buried his face on the curve where Kadar's shoulder met his neck and gasped as he came in long spurts. His hips stilled and he managed to concentrate long enough on not dropping Kadar on the floor, despite the boneless feeling in his body. Kadar head rested against the wall as the last of the cum filled him. He couldn't feel anything below his hips but he was also pleasantly sated.

"You're sweaty," he mumbled after a second of silence.  
"Your fault."  
"C'mon. Let's take a bath."  
"N'a moment."

Kadar laughed. Rauf always became tired and sluggish after good sex. When the feeling returned to his legs, Rauf slipped out of him and the managed two managed to hobble to the bed in the moment. They laid side by side, touching their faces affectionately and laughing like children.

"Next time just tell me when you want something, Kadar."  
"Oh alright. It's more fun this way though."  
"I was in a _meeting_! Malik could've seen."  
Kadar snorted and spread his legs, looking at his pussy on the mirror before the bed. "You think I was joking when I said he and Altair do _the exact same thing_?" Ignoring Rauf's groan of disgust, he gingerly ran a finger between his sensitive lips. "You really took the whole 'fucking' seriously. We should do this again."  
"I didn't want to know about your brother's sex life! Ugh… you're very lucky I love you.  
"That you do. But you still owe me one thing."

Rauf cocked a brow in confusion. Kadar smiled with faux innocence and tapped his inner thigh, crawling back so he sat against the bed frame and each of his legs were on the side of Rauf's face. He laughed as brown eyes widened in understanding and determination, and Rauf buried his face between his legs again. Altair wouldn't mind if his friend was taken away early from more meetings, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> My soul needs to be cleansed


End file.
